Mr Adik kelas
by Anys RenDeline
Summary: it is From my heart


Ini bukan FanFic dari Film, manga, anime atau apapun.

Ini murni dari Dalam HatiKu

aku ingin Menulis FiC tentang KisahKu sendiri Ini Fic pertamaKu,

tulisanKu ini sangat biasa saja, Buruk, sangatlah Buruk.

Tapi ketahuiLah, aku menulisnya dari Lubuk hatiku terdalam, menulisnya dengan harapan bisa meluapkan semua ke galauan hatikU

Tentang Dia

By Anys RanDeline

...

...

Ini tentang

...

Kamu

...

...

Iya

...

Kamu, DeK

...

...

Semuanya

...

...

Mr adik Kelas, yang bahkan namanya tak ku tahu

Tapi sungguh sangat ingin untuk ku kenal

Pagi itu,, waktu porseni kelas 2 smaKu, Aku melihatMu di pintu saat lomba puisi sedang berlangsung, Kau menatapku, Aku tahu itu untukKu, sangat tahu,

Saat pertama kali Aku melihatMu, saat kedua mata Kita bertemu.

Saat itu, saat pertama kali Kau menatapKu, saat itu HatiKu masih Normal, masih biasa saja, tak ada perasaan apapun, karna menurutKu, kau tak lebih dari Adik kelas yang menghormati Kakak kelasnya.

Kemudian saat lomba nyanyi segera dimulai, di mana aku menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyakNya peserta, aku melihatMu lagi, Lagi. Saat ituPun hatiku masih sangat normal kepadamu, seperti seorang kakak kepada adik kelasnya,,

Tapi ku harap kau takkan tahu, bahwa saat itu aku mulai tahu ada yang lain dari caramu menatapku

Dek,, kenepa tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

...

...

Hingga porseni berAkhir, bahkan hingga kenaikan kelas, aku tak pernah, lagi melihatMu, tepatnya tak pernah lagi memperhatikanmu, yah, karna memang saat itu kau bukan apa apa bagi hatiKu sungguh bukan apa apa.

Lagi, di pintu kelas yang sama

Kau melangkah dari arah barat, melangkah perlahan aku tak tahu kapan kedua matamu itu menatapku, yang kutahu kedua mata kita, yah_,, kita_ kembali bertemu, persis seperti satu tahun yang lalu.

Setiap hari, setiap jam istirahat, atau bahkan di setiap kali aku menyusuri koridor sekolah, saat itu bahkan perasaanku masih cuek, betapa tersenyumNya hatiKu melihat tingkahMu yang aneh itu, menatap lekat kedua mata malu maluMu itu.

_Kau Salah Tingkah.._ yah itu yang kulihat.

Hari demi hari berlalu,, selalu seperti itu, berpapasan di depan ruangan perpustakaan, saling tatap tatapan, saling salah tingkah, saling tersenyum malu malu.

Tanpa sapaan, tanpa permisi, pura pura cuek.

Mushollah

Untuk bertemu denganMu adalah alasan keduaku ke mushollah, ku harap kau tak mengingat saat kaos kaki putih milikku terlempar jauh ke depan sepatumu. Hatiku benar benar malu saat itu, mengingat kaos kaki itu telah kugunakan selama tiga hari.

Aku malu

...

...

Mangga Sialan

Yang kurahasiakan darimu, hari dimana tangan dan tissue selalu menutupi hidungKu.

Kau tahu mengapa?

Karna aku tak ingin terlihat Buruk Di depanMu, betapa aku yang selalu ingin terlihat cantik di hadapanMU

Dan Hanya gara gara buah mangga sialan yang dengan sangat berani menumpahkan getah beracunya di bawah HidungKu, mengukir noda Hitam. Yang sangat sulit di lenyapkan, bahkan hingga satu minggu berlalu ia belum juga enyah dari posisinya

_Fly_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Kakak Cantik

Ucapan pertamamu untukku,

betapa tak kau tahu, hatiku melayang layang di udara, ucapan pertamamu yang selalu ku ingat disepanjang malamKu

Masuk kedalam mimpiku,

Seberapa sayangnya aku pada Haris, seberapa cintanya hatiku padanya, seberapa Rindunya aku padanya. Hingga akhir tahun aku bersamanya hanya sekali, sekali SAJA aku memimpikanya, itupun aku memimpikanya saat kami telah berpisah.

Takkan tak kau tahu, aku memimpikanmu setiap malam Dek, selalu.. haruskah aku memberitahumu?

Payah

...

...

...

Tentang kau yang mempecundangi dirimu sendiri, tentang kau yang lebih memilih untuk memendam rasa dan tak mengungkapkanya, seandainya saja tak ada harga diri di dunia ini, Aku akan menjadi yang pertama yang mengatakan kepadamu tentang hatiku, yang sungguh sangat MenyukaiMu Dek,,

Hari Jumat

...

...

...

Hari di mana aku tak melihat raut wajahMu, tak melihat tingkah anehMu, tak melihat sepatu Nike Hitam yang selalu kau gunakan setiap harinya.

Sesungguhnya aku mencariMu kemana mana, Mondar mandir ke kantin, hanya untuk melihatMu, melihat wajah Kevin Julio ala SMABA. kamu! Tantu saja kamu.

Aku menungguMu

...

...

...

Entah kapan, entah sampai kapan, kau beranikan diri untuk mendekatiku Dek, bukan dari jauh tapi lebih dekat,

Betapa aku sangat menantikan itu, saat dengan terang terangan, malu maluan, meminta nomer HeandPhoneKu

Ya Rabb

...

...

...

Jadikan lah dia memikirkanKu sama seperti aku memikirkanNya, jadikan dia memimpikanku sama seperti Aku memimpikannya, Biarkan Aku menjajah hatinya.

Tuhan, betapa inginya aku memanggil dia dengan Sapaan Sayang, menamai Chagiya di nomor kontakNya, inbox yang selalu penuh olehya, menanyakan kabar, mendengar suaranya sebelum tidur,,

Aku yang bahkan tak tahu kapan mulai menyukainya, dan melupakan Haris .

Aku Suka Dia Tuhan, Adik kelasKu yang pemalu

Syahadat selalu mengiringi setiap langkahku, berharap kelak kau akan mengabulkan doaKu.

aku berharap semua itu bukan sekedar mimpi belaka . Tapi mimpi yang akan menjadi nyata ,

Dek, BerjuangLah Untukku,,

Kumohon...

...

...

...

Ku harap kau tak membaca FanFic ini Dek,

Semoga saja.

_Don't_

..

...

...

Right

Seperti yang kutulis sebelumya,Fic ini Buruk, sangatlah buruk

~Trim's Telah membaca~


End file.
